minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyru
Tyru is the red quadropedal animaml in the image called silence.missing. Rather than .png or .jpeg, it is .missing, being one of the only ten in existance with the name. It is apart of the ten legendary ".missing" images, also known as The Viruses. Description Tyru is, unlike in hidden.missing, clearly visible in her .missing image. The scene seems to be taken at a perfectly normal day in a grassy field, and the less-than-normal Tyru appearing to be jumping through the air, possibly focusing on a human or piece of prey. The grass in the foreground covers up what Tyru is aiming for, so nobody knows what she was so clearly focused on. In the background, there are stars in the sky even though it is broad daylight, which lead to the question of whether the image was even taken on Earth or just CG'ed. It should be noted that the sugarcane-like plant to the far right of the image is transparent. The reason isn't known. Tyru doesn't seem to be noticing the photographer who took the image, whom might have snuck up on her if it wasn't made with a CG program. It should also be noted that Tyru looks a lot like Bayhem; this has lead to the belief that Tyru and Bayhem are siblings, or possibly cousins. Tyru is the Sixth Virus; her and silence.missing wasn't even discovered until a year or so after Xhylor, in which everybody used to think that the Seventh Virus was actually the First. Tyru's gender is really a myth; most Viruses are genderless and is unsure if any are capable of having genders. The discovery of silence.missing was shocking; a 16 year old boy who was surfing the net found an abandoned website that was somewhat like Instagram, but ten or fifteen years older. It had a lot of user-posted images, and the one at the very bottom had silence.missing in plain sight with the chilling message below it, "You cannot run, you cannot hide, you won't hear me coming, this is your goodbye." The user who posted the image had their account deleted and it strung with illegal characters. Three weeks later, the boy became deaf, and another week he disappeared. silence.missing became seemingly viral, appearing on almost every abandoned social networking site that had the ability to post images; but what seemed viral was really Tyru in her virus form, hacking onto sites and force-posting silence.missing into them with the same message. Everybody who looked at them became deaf in three weeks and simply vanished the next week until people stopped looking at it altogether for fear of vanishing. Many people think that it is called silence.missing is because the people who see it hear nothing but silence. Tyru's virus didn't come with silence.missing after viewing it, but did leak into some computers. After a year of people not looking at silence.missing, an adult found it on the origonal social networking site and decided to save the image to his computer. The first time it wouldn't save, and the second time he used a program that forced it to save to whatever open spot was left, which happened to be his C drive. It saved, but three seconds later, his computer crashed and wouldn't turn back on. When it finally did, all of his data in the C drive was wiped out and an eerie message popped up on his screen: "Now you're stuck with me. Let's play!" Two buttons appeared below the message, both saying YES. Having no choice, the adult clicked one of the YES buttons and his desktop appeared, somewhat normal, but his background image was locked to silence.missing. He tried to open up an internet browser, but it immediatly closed. Another message popped up that said: "You don't play right. Click that button!" An arrow pointed to a link to his D drive, and he opened it. Inside, what appeared to be an app with *** as a name was the only thing in it. He clicked on the app, and a normal-looking game screen popped up that looked like a black and white version of Pac Man. The start menu for the game had the following options: Start New Game, Haunt, Options, '''and '''Don't Quit. He clicked Start New Game, and the screen for Pac Man popped up, but Pac Man was replaced by a pixelated version of Tyru. "Have fun! You have no choice!" Tyru shrieked. Instead of four ghosts, there were four iPads with screens that flashed from red to black to green. The iPads were moving around like the ghosts from Pac-Man, but every time Tyru bumped into them, they would turn to smoke and momentarily freeze the adult's computer. After 5 levels, a metalic voice in Tyru's tone said: "Game over. I used Destiny Bond!" The adult's computer screen turned white and it screamed like a mechanized banshee. He yelled, fell out of his chair, and was knocked out unconscious. Two hours later, he had found out that his computer was gone. After the incident, people have further marked Tyru as playful rather than aggressive. The hacked Pac-Man game had only appeared to that adult, and despite other's attempts to make games similar to it, none have succeeded to match the same eerie quality in it. Tyru, however, has once and only once shown herself to a public audience. In 2008, at a concert held by a famous band, in the middle of the first song somebody started recording it, even though it was prohibited during the concert for reasons unknown. The first 14 seconds of the video was the recorder trying to avoid being caught with a camera (he used his phone), but at 15 seconds, a red blur is seen jumping all the way across a tree 40 feet away from the crowd to another tree 70 feet away in the oposite direction. One person is heard screaming in the video, and the band stops and freaks out while the recorder zooms in on the oposite tree, where the red blur jumps down and races across the street and vanishes in an alley. The video went wild with popularity, getting heaps of hits on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, and most other sites. Nobody actually knows whether the video was faked or not, but witnesses of the incident say that they clearly saw Tyru running across the street and shoving people out of the way. Whatever the truth was, people still avoid seeing silence.missing for its mythical - and true - properties, awaiting Tyru to make the next move. Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:The Ten Viruses